Fusion Reborn-Again
by Ryu Kaiser
Summary: A repost of my old fic with some changes and I'll be updating more often from now on
1. Prologue

Fusion reborn -again 

Disclaimer: Yada yada, all that, we don't own Dragon Ball Z-there, we 

said it. Now LEAVE US ALONE! (Senex, however, we do own.) 

Prologue 

Dr. Gero grinned evilly at the test results lying on the table in front of him. The test results were 100% perfect. The test subject already possessed a power level that would easily allow him to go Super Saiyan, if not higher. He'd done many other experiments on the subject. He had been given new abilities-to cross dimensions and to learn the abilities of any other being he chose. If this worked, he would be able to control the subject completely. There was only one test left. 

Gripping the needle between his frail fingers, Gero stood up and walked over to the test subject. He grinned at the sight of the subject-it had been writhing in agony as the tests were performed. Now it was breathing heavily, staring at him with eyes full of pure hatred. 

Gero laughed at the helplessness of the subject. It was angry-this would be the perfect time. He placed the tip of the needle onto the subject's arm and squeezed the needle. 

The subject started screaming like hell. His hair flickered gold, then back to black. Then to gold again. His eyes turned blue. The eyes opened wide. 

KA-BOOM! 

The table exploded and Gero fell to the ground. He got up and dusted himself off. A smile played across his wrinkled face. The experiment was a success. The subject was almost a Super Saiyan. 

Suddenly he noticed the subject was staring at him. He could tell the subject was not pleased. He also realized what would happen when the subject completed his transformation to Super Saiyan. Gero's smile turned into a look of fear. "Oh shi-" 

The subject screamed as he completed his transformation. The lab exploded around him, sending Gero flying through a wall. 

As the remains of the lab settled down, the subject blasted through the sheet of metal covering him. He flew, not knowing where he was going. When he was too exhausted, he settled down on a landing and before he knew it, he slipped into unconsciousness... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragon Ball Z, but we do own Senex, Alex and Sean 

Sean, another person with strong ki powers, was flying over a highway when he sensed a very low power level-it seemed weak. He stopped in midair and looked around. Funny-it felt like his best friend Alex. There was the fact that there had been no one around to threaten Earth's existence lately, so unless Alex had injured himself...nah, that was impossible. Alex was pretty good at ki manipulation, so there had to be something wrong. 

Oh, crap. 

Looking down, he noticed his best friend lying on the side of the highway, unconscious. 

He didn't get hit by a car, did he? thought Sean. Wait, a car wouldn't hurt him...okay, there's definitely something up. Did he tire himself...no, he doesn't usually use up most of his power unless he's fighting...yep, definitely something up. 

"Hey, Alex!" he yelled as he landed beside his friend. His call seemed to reawaken Alex, who groaned as his eyelids opened. "You okay?" asked Sean. 

"Uh...mad scientist...Gero...experiments...cells..." muttered Alex. 

Sean tilted his head. "Um...could you make a full, intelligent, sentence in your brain and say it?" 

"@#$% you, Gero!" muttered Alex. 

Sean blinked. "Okay, that was a full sentence, but it wasn't really intelligent." 

"Shut up," said Alex, and groaned as he sat up. 

"What's wrong?" asked Sean. "You're not drunk, are you?" 

"Hell no. You know I don't drink." He lifted his hands. "Do you see my hands quivering?" 

"...No," said Sean. Suddenly Alex's head fell back and he slipped into unconsciousness again. 

Maybe he has been drinking...nah, his hands weren't quivering, and I didn't smell any alcohol on his breath...I'm gonna have to ask him about this when he wakes up. 

Sean picked up Alex and flew up into the air. He flew towards their 

apartment. I have to give him a senzu bean when we get there...thank Kami we 

know the Z fighters. 

When they reached the apartment, Sean put Alex on the couch and walked over to a small pouch near the TV. He opened it up and pulled out a single bean. He opened his friend's mouth, popped the bean in, and made him chew. 

Alex popped up off the couch as if he had drunk about fifty cans of high-sugar soda. 

"Okay, I gotta stop giving you senzu beans when you haven't eaten for a week. You act like you're on a sugar high." 

"Shut up," muttered Alex. 

"Still in the same mood, I see," chuckled Sean. 

"You get experimented with Saiyan cells for a week and see how you feel!" yelled Alex. 

This took Sean by surprise. "What?" Suddenly, he remembered something Alex had said while half-unconscious-"Mad scientist...Gero...experiments...cells..." 

Sean blinked a few times. Then, suddenly, it all snapped together. 

"Wait, your power level's around 1,000,000, right?" 

"Yeah," said Alex. 

"Well, you've been training for a while, so your power level's now around 5,000,000?" 

"Yeah." 

"And you must've been angry while experimented on, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay, I don't get it," said Sean. "Your power level was around a million when I found you, when you were really weak. But now that you've calmed down and eaten a senzu bean, the power level's around 5,000,000. I'd expect it to be a lot more if you were weakened at one million." He shook his head. "We better go see the Z fighters about this." 

Alex agreed, and they flew out the window in the direction of Kami's tower. 

End Of Chapter 1 

So what did you think? Please R&R! (If you flame, at least put in 

suggestions.) 


End file.
